drama in friendship chapter 1
by dewiryeowook
Summary: sebuah rahasia masa lalu yang merusak senyuman seorang park kyuhyun.. dan drama persahabatan antara para anak manusia, bernuansa cinta dan lain-lain


Hari ini adalah sebuah hari kelulusan smk nusantara raya, para murid sedang menikmati momentum pertemuan untuk yang terakhir. Tak terkecuali sepasang sahabat yang bernama dewi dan silvi, mereka tengah bercengkerama bersama. Di dalam percakapan itu mereka menceritakan "target" mereka setelah lulus ini, sebuah senyuman mngembang di bibir pink tipis dewi. Silvi yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahinya, dewi yang menyadarinya langsung menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dengan seksama silvi memperhatikan semua ucapan dewi, ada rona senang, kecewa dan sedih di eksprsi wajah silvi. Senang karena sahabatnya dapat meraih mimpinya yaitu pergi ke Jepang, kecewa karena janji mereka untuk ke Jepang bersama tidak terpenuhi dan sedih karena sahabat sejati dalam hidupnya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ya dewi diterima di perusahaan Daiwa group jepang tidak lama setelah CVnya diterima,dewi tahu akan perasaan sahabatnya itu tapi saat ini pun dia sendiri sebenarnya dalam keadaan bimbang dalam mengambil keputusan.

Silvi yang melihat ekspresi sahabatnya tersebut langsung membuat kata penyemangat baginya, dengan tegas dia mengatakan "pergilah jangan ragu lagi, bukankah itu impianmu dari dulu". Kata penyemangat itu berhasil menghilangkan rasa ragu dewi. Pesta kelulusan itu berakhir dan para murid kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk beristahat, terkcuali dewi yang menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke Jepang.  
-Skip time-  
Saat keberangkatan itupun tiba, sang ibu memeluk putri satu-satunya tersebut dilanjutkan kedua kakak laki-lakinya dan terakhir sahabatnya. Pesawat berangkat terbang sekaligus dengan wanita bernama dewi tersebut.  
Tokyo,Japan  
Di depan sebuaj ruang ICU rumah sakit tokyo, tampak seorang pria gagah dengan berbalut jas hitam sedan menatap nanar seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan kabel-kabel yang menempel ditubuhnya. Melihat sosok yang terbaring tersebut,hatinya berdenyut sakit bahkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak hanya membuat dia sesak saja."Seandainya" gumamnya,karena orang itu adalah ...

Seorang dokter baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang diberi nama "Intensif Care Unit". Dengan segera pemuda yang tadi menatap seseorang disana dengan nanar, kini mulai menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan sang "namja" lemah tersebut. Dengan berat hati mengatakan "tanpa alat-alat tersebut teukie hyung tidak bisa bertahan kyuhyun-ah, kumohon berhentilah menyiksanya". Menyiksa?Aneh bukan, itu karena sebenarnya hidup seorang Leeteuk sudah tidak ada harapan, namun pemuda yang bernama kyuhyun itulah memaksa siw untuk terus memaksa sang "hyung" untuk tetap bangun suatu hari nanti, karena menurutnya setelah sang hyung bangun semua rahasia akan terungkap. Jika hal itu telah terlaksana, bagi kyuhyun terserah saja jika hyungnya akan mati atau tidak. Ya namja yang terbaring lemah itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga kyuhyun yang tersisa it alasan kenapa hatinya selalu sakit melihat keadaan hyung yang seharusnya menjaganya dalam keadaan tidur panjang atau koma, itu terlalu menyesakkan.  
-Flashback-  
seoul, south korea

Seorang anak kecil sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengkerucutkan bibirnya, tanda dia sedang sebal dengan hyung di depannya itu. "Hyung celalu pelgi tanpa sebab" ucap bocah kecil itu. Entah mengapa sang hyung -leeteuk- menundukkan kepalanya, dengan lirih sang hyung berkata "kyuhunnie, maafkan hyung, ini keputusan "appa" dan hyung tidak sanggup jika harus tinggal disini". Sebenarnya leeteuk dan appa-nya bertengkar hebat kemarin, yang menyebabkan pertengkaran itu adalah suatu rahasia besar dalam keluarganya.  
-Skip-  
Pertengkaran hebat antara ayah dan anak itu membuat kyuhyun kecil yan tertidur terbangun, PLAKK apalagi setelah mendengar suara tamparan yang didapatkan oleh Park Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena takut. "Baiklah appa ini yang kau inginkan,aku akan pergi bagiku menjadi presdir daiwa bukan pilihan karena nyatanya perusahaan yang kau kelola ini terbuat dari kepedihan orang lain bahkan kau akan menjadikan kyuhyun sebagai tameng pelindungmu nanti, aku pergi sekarang".

To Be Continue...

FF pertama aku ini..


End file.
